Remember?
by iRebekah
Summary: This Is A Sam/Tom fic based on them having a daughter called Ellie-May. What happens when Sam is taken into hospital and they return to a very unwelcome surprise?
1. Chapter 1

"Sam, get up! You have to go to work!" Tom said, walking into the bedroom he shared with his girlfriend, realising she had less than an hour until her shift started. He had thankfully got their daughter, Ellie-May up and dressed and given her breakfast.

"No, just five more minutes..." Sam said feebly, rolling over to face him, revealing her pale, tired face. She wasn't feeling too great, and had the feeling she was about to be sick.

"Sam, are you okay?" Tom asked, worried. "You do look a bit pale..." Sam quickly swung her legs off the double bed and ran to the bathroom. Tom followed her in and watched her throw up in the toilet bowl. He slowly walked over and rubbed her back. When she was finished, Sam leant against the cold, tiled wall with her head in her hands.

"Have you got a headache?" A worried Tom asked quietly, not wanting to make it any worse if she did. Sam answered with a weak nod and Tom rifled through the medicine cabinet in search of some painkillers. He found some and ran downstairs to get a glass of water.

He returned with a glass of water and two white tablets which he passed to his Girlfriend. She put them in her mouth and reluctantly swallowed them down, their bitter taste and size made her want to throw up again. Tom led her back to the bedroom, helping her sit down on the bed.

"I'm going to call the hospital and tell them you won't be in work today." Tom said, heading for the door.

"No, I'm fine." Sam said, trying to stand up and follow him but her legs gave way, and she slipped down to the floor weakly, letting out a sigh as she slipped.

"I don't think you are..." Tom said quietly, walking over to Sam and helping her get back onto the bed. "Will you be okay on your own while I'm in work?" Sam nodded weakly. "I'll take Ellie-May to nursery and then pick her up when I finish work."

"Thanks..." Sam said gratefully, knowing that she probably could barely handle walking out to her car, never mind drive it with a toddler in the back.

"Do you need anything before I go?" Tom asked, wanting his girlfriend to be comfortable before he had to leave the house.

"Water?" Sam said feebly, not having the energy to construct a full sentence.

"Yeah, I'll just go and get you some." Tom said, walking downstairs with the glass she'd used for the tablets and filling it up with water from the kitchen tap. He walked back to Sam, placed the glass on the bedside table and kissed her forehead.

"Bye, Sammy." He said, heading to the door, before adding. "Remember to rest!" Tom knew that Sam had a tendency to always being up and about, and he didn't want her to injure herself. Tom left the house, taking Ellie-May out to the car and Sam drifted off to sleep for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom dropped Ellie-May off at her nursery and then drove to work. On the way, he thought about Sam. He'd never seen her like that before, she was rarely ill and if she was it wouldn't be more than a cold, and she would deny even feeling a tiny bit lousy, never mind take painkillers.

Tom parked the car and walked into the ED where he and Sam worked before heading to the staffroom. He found Zoe sitting on the sofa, drinking a coffee.

"Where's Sam today?" Zoe asked nosily, standing up and picking up a file that was sitting on the table.

"She's ill." Tom stated simply, knowing Sam wouldn't like to be talked about.

"What are her symptoms?" The doctor asked, getting very nosy indeed.

"Nausea, headache, probably just tiredness..." Tom said, thinking nothing of it. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Zoe said, heading for the staffroom door. She was definitely hiding something.

Tom was left with his thoughts once again. He shouldn't have left Sam alone, what if something happened and he wasn't there to help? He should have just stayed at home.

His thoughts were interrupted when he glanced up at the clock and realised he was fifteen minutes late for his shift.

Tom walked to Mr Jordan's office and knocked on the door. He heard a faint 'come in' so he opened the door.

"Yes, Dr Kent?" Mr Jordan asked, barely looking up from the file he was reading.

"Erm, Sam won't be in today, she's not well." Tom said. His words made Mr Jordan look up from the file, he knew that Sam wasn't a complainer but he dismissed the thought and smiled.

"Okay, thanks for telling me." Mr Jordan said. "Tell her I hope she's better soon."Tom shut the door and got to work, treating a boy with glass embedded in his hand.

Meanwhile, Sam woke suddenly from her dull, light sleep. Her head was pounding and she could hardly concentrate as she rifled through the drawer of her bedside cabinet, looking for some paracetamol.

After a few moments searching, she found some and picked up her glass of water to take them. It was empty. She swung her legs off the bed and stood up, walking slowly out of the bedroom.

Sam made it to the top of the stairs before she began to feel dizzy. She rubbed her head with the back of her hand, the coldness soothing the headache for seconds before the pain returned.

Sam began to feel woozy, and her legs suddenly couldn't hold her anymore.

She started to tumble down the stairs; she could feel herself rolling down until she landed with a thump at the bottom. She lay for a moment before being consumed by darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom walked into the staffroom after his half-shift, glad that it was over. He had been watching the clock all shift and he was relieved when it went three and he could pick up Ellie-May and go home to Sam.

Tom got his things out of his locker and headed out of the bustling emergency department to pick up his daughter from nursery. When he picked her up, Ellie-May ran into Tom's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Daddy!" Emily smiled, clutching a piece of paper and holding it up to show him. "I drew you and mummy a picture!"

"Wow, thanks sweetheart!" Tom looked at the picture of three people, labelled 'mummy', 'daddy' and 'me'. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Where's mummy?" Ellie-May asked, confused to why Sam wasn't there with Tom picking her up.

"Mummy's poorly so she stayed at home today." Tom answered, trying not to worry the young girl.

"Can we go and see her?" Ellie-May asked impatiently, pulling Tom towards the car.

"Yeah, come on then." Tom said, holding her hand to cross the car park before opening the car and placing her in her car seat.

Ten minutes later, they were home. Tom helped Ellie-May out of the car and then walked to the door. He got the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door to their big house. He opened the door to an unwelcome surprise.

All he could think about was Sam. She was lying at the bottom of the stairs, perfectly still. Her head was bleeding badly from a wound and it was obvious she'd fallen down the stairs.

Tom quickly sat Ellie-May in front of the telly with a piece of fruit and rushed back over to Sam.

"Sam, Sam can you hear me?" He said, kneeling next to her and stroking her cheeks. No reply came from the lifeless body, except another short breath which assured him she was still alive. He pulled his mobile out of his pocket and rung an ambulance, telling them to hurry.

"I should have stayed at home." He sighed, stroking his girlfriend's cheeks, willing her to wake up.

After a while, Tom heard the familiar ambulance sirens and rushed to open the door. He was greeted by Jeff and Dixie, worried expressions on their faces. Tom showed them through to where Sam was lying on the floor, unconscious.

"What happened?" Dixie asked worriedly, kneeling down beside her colleague, assessing her injuries.

"I think she fell down the stairs but I only found her when I came home from work." Tom said, worry clearly in his voice. He was trembling, thinking it was his fault for leaving her.

"Okay." Jeff said, as he and Dixie immobilised the young, vulnerable body.

"Daddy, what happened to mummy?" Ellie-May came running through to the hallway and putting her arms around Tom's legs.

"She just had a little accident, but she'll be okay." Tom said, picking up the worried girl. "She has to go to hospital though, so you need to be a big brave girl for me."

"Is that where you and mummy work?" Ellie-May asked anxiously as Tom led her out to the car after Jeff and Dixie, telling her to get in.

"Yeah, we have to go there now." Tom said, starting the car and following the ambulance at some pace to get to the hospital and be with Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I know I haven't updated this story in a while but oh well, I'm updating now and the next chapter will be up soon! As always, please rate and review! Enjoy! x**

Dixie and Jeff hurriedly pushed the trolley Sam was on through the ED doors, closely followed by Tom who was holding a scared Ellie-May.

"This is Samantha Nicholls; she fell down the stairs in her home. Large non-bleeding laceration to the head, but lost some blood at the scene. Possible spinal injuries and query fractured ribs." Dixie said, seeing horror on her colleagues' faces as Sam was wheeled into resus.

"Okay, we are going to need a head and neck CT, and a chest x-ray." Dr Zoe Hanna said loudly, addressing Linda and Lloyd to organise it. "And Tom can you wait outside, please." Tom was ushered out of resus by a reassuring Linda.

"Tom, why don't you go and wait in the staffroom with Ellie-May?" Linda asked, smiling at Ellie-May, and Tom headed there without another word, trying to comfort his now-crying child.

When Tom reached the staffroom, he put Ellie-May on the floor and sat on the sofa. The child made many failed attempts to get up herself before putting her hands out for Tom to help her.

Tom dragged Ellie-May up onto his lap and hugged her tightly, trying to stop the sobs coming from the young child.

"Daddy, will mummy be okay?" The frightened girl asked after she stopped crying.

"Yeah she'll be perfectly fine..." Tom reassured Ellie-May.

"Can I see her?" Ellie-May asked eagerly, wanting to know if Sam was really okay.

"No, not just yet, but you can see her later." Tom tried to comfort the four year old, still hugging her tightly.

Tom sat hugging Ellie-May for about ten minutes in silence, worst case scenarios running through his head. Bleed on the brain. Spinal injuries. Broken neck. Collapsed lung. His thoughts were interrupted by Linda bursting in the staffroom door.

"Tom, do you want me to look after Ellie-May while you see Sam?" Linda asked, walking over to the sofa they were sitting at.

"Yeah... Thanks, Linda." Tom said, placing Ellie-May on the sofa and jumping up. Linda put on the TV for her to watch and dragged her onto her lap. Tom ran to resus, worried about his injured girlfriend.

Tom rushed through the resus doors, looking at Sam's lifeless body. She now had a heart rate monitor and a drip in her hand and Zoe shot him a reassuring smile.

Tom grabbed the hand without the cannula in it and held it, sinking into a plastic chair. Sam coughed, worrying Tom, before her eyes fluttered open.

"Tom?" Sam said, confused. She looked so weak and vulnerable and Tom stroked her hand reassuringly.

"Yeah, I'm here." He said softly.

"What happened?" Sam asked, confused. Tom absent-mindedly picked up the clipboard on the end of her bed and scanned over the notes on it.

"You fell down the stairs and you have a small skull fracture. A couple of your ribs are broken too." Tom explained, seeing the look on Sam's face, knowing it wasn't good. "Don't you remember falling?"

"No..." Sam said, confused. "But I remember that I was ill this morning, you took Ellie-May to school..." Tom was glad she didn't have memory loss. "Wait, where is she?"

"It's okay; she's with Linda watching telly." Tom explained, helping Sam calm down. Tom stroked Sam's cheek, reassuring her until they were interrupted by Zoe.

"We're just going to move you to CDU; you'll be more comfortable there." Zoe explained as Big Mac came to push the bed there.

"Can I see my daughter?" Sam asked anxiously, wanting to make sure Ellie-May knew she was okay, looking at Zoe pleadingly.

"Yeah, I'll let Linda know where you are." Zoe smiled, seeing the look of happiness on her young colleague's face. Zoe walked out of resus, holding the door while Big Mac wheeled her to CDU.

"You see, you'll be saving lives in no time, doc!" Big Mac's soft, Irish tone reassured her as they went through the doors to CDU, making Sam laugh a little.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Enjoy! :)**

"Mummy!" Ellie-May exclaimed, running into CDU closely followed by Tom and Linda. Sam smiled and picked her daughter up onto her bed and hugged her. Tom sat on a chair next to the bed, holding Sam's hand loosely.

"Hello babe!" Sam said, kissing Ellie-May's forehead. She was wearing a cute outfit: a pair of white leggings and a purple top, which Tom had picked out quite well. Ellie-May hugged Sam tightly, and she seemed glad to see her mum again. Sam winced as her young daughter's arms were clamped tightly around her body but the painkillers quickly killed off the stabbing sensation.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ellie-May asked anxiously, worried that Sam might have to stay in hospital.

"Yes, of course!" Sam reassured her daughter. "The doctor says I can go soon." A smile broke out on Ellie-May's face. Linda came in to check Sam's OBS and then took Ellie-May for a drink to let Sam and Tom talk.

"I'm really sorry, Sam." Tom said sadly, holding her hand.

"What is there for you to be sorry for?" Sam was confused at his words.

"I should've stayed at home to look after you." He insisted that there was something for him to be sorry for.

"The ED wouldn't have coped if they were two doctors down," Sam tried to take the blame off him. "And anyway, I'm an adult, I don't need looking after." Sam said firmly, before being interrupted by Zoe.

"We're going to discharge you soon Sam, if that's alright; we just need to get the bloods back. Your skull fracture should heal itself and the ribs will too, so you've been quite lucky." Zoe explained, Tom and Sam both smiling in relief. "And Sam, I want you to take the rest of the week off."

"But-"Sam said, not liking the idea of having to stay at home for another three days.

"No buts." Zoe said firmly, replacing the clipboard she was holding to the end of the bed and walking out, not wanting to cause an argument.

"I can't believe she's making me stay off." Sam said angrily.

"Don't worry, it's only three shifts, and that means you can go out and do shopping or whatever women do in their spare time." Tom said, making Sam laugh.

After a while, Sam's bloods came back. They showed a bit of a dip in her blood sugar levels, probably due to the fact she hadn't eaten since four o'clock the day before. Zoe seemed happy to discharge Sam right then, with the promise that she would remember to eat.

Sam and Tom went home with Ellie-May to a rather unpleasant surprise.

**Here's where I'm at a dead end... Anybody got any suggestions for the 'rather unpleasant surprise'? Please PM me with them... Thanks x**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, here's the 'unpleasant surprise'. Thanks to GemmaGryffindor4444 for the idea, and to everyone else for the great reviews. As always, please rate and review and if you have any suggestions, I accept them openly. Thanks again. :) x**

Tom pulled up into the driveway of his and Sam's big house to an unusual sight – a car. To be precise, it was an army Land Rover, a very familiar vehicle to the ex-army medic. There was a women dressed in the typical Army uniform with a beret and she was standing to attention at the driver's door.

"What's that doing there?" Tom said, clearly confused as to why an army vehicle would just be sitting outside his house. Ellie-May was asking too many questions for any normal human being to comprehend so Sam just told her to be quiet.

"I don't know, you wait here and I'll go and speak with him." Sam said, opening the door to her prized Land Rover Sport and walking over to the woman standing outside of the army vehicle and standing to attention, more through habit than anything else.

"Major Nicholls, long time no see. I think you should get your family to come inside." Sam recognised the woman as Colonel Bryant, her old commanding officer. Sam nodded before walking over to her car and getting Tom and Ellie-May to come out and into the house. Sam sat Ellie quickly in front of the telly and sat at the kitchen table with Tom and Colonel Bryant.

"I'm here about your brother..." Colonel Bryant said gravely as Tom and Sam exchanged anxious looks. "Private Andrew Nicholls." Sam took in a deep draw of breath before letting it out slowly and Tom placed a reassuring hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. "His team, unfortunately were hit by a second wave attack whilst out at a mass casualty bombing. He was one of the most credited medics out there, and I am so sorry for your loss."

"Oh my god..." That was all that Sam could say. Her face paled and a lump formed in her throat. Colonel Bryant stood up, said sorry again before leaving, shown to the door by Tom. Sam was completely shaken up and sat, bolt upright at the table until Tom returned.

"I've not seen him since I was seventeen. That was ten years ago, he was only thirteen... I haven't seen him since mum and dad chucked me out... I hadn't heard of him until he moved out to go to university because mum and dad didn't want him talking to me..." Sam said, choking back the lump in her throat.

"Why... Why didn't your parents want him talking to you?" Tom asked, intrigued. Him and Sam weren't really people to talk about feelings or get all deep and emotional, but Tom couldn't help but want to know. As Sam remembered the things they'd said, she had an disgraced look on her face.

"They said that it was a crime for me to want to go to the army because I'm a girl. They said I couldn't wear trainers because I was a girl, for god's sake. Dad felt so strongly about it that he threw a plate at me... They said that they'd cut me off without a penny if I decided I was going to go to the army... And they did... I've not spoken to them since."


	7. Chapter 7

**So... Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's short, I'll try and make the next chapter longer and I'll try and update either tonight or tomorow! I was going to update yesterday, but I had a cheerleading competition so I was a little bit pre-occupied! As always, rate and review! x :3**

Sam woke up to the scream of her alarm clock, and in her post-sleep euphoria, she forgot the last few days and smiled before realisation swept over her. Three days had passed since Sam had found out about her poor brother. She hadn't shown any real emotion, just a constant blank expression. Today was the day of his funeral, an army thing in a local cemetery, and Sam's parents had travelled to Holby to be at it.

"Wake up sleepyhead, we have to get ready." Sam said to Tom, gently shaking him to wake him up. It wasn't strange that he hadn't woken up to the alarm, he slept like a brick. Tom groaned and rolled over but Sam was already throwing a pillow at him. He reluctantly got up and hugged Sam, who looked quite nervous and stressed.

"It's going to be fine... Your parents aren't going to say anything to you, and I don't think they'll reject you again. And even if they do, you'll still have me..." Tom knew how reluctant Sam was to go to the funeral with her parents there and he understood. Her parents had rejected her, and Dylan had too a few years back, and he was certainly never going to make that mistake.

Sam and Tom had managed to drop Ellie-May off at Fletch's place (Ellie-May and Fletch's girls went to the same school and she had been round to theirs lots.) and get to the cemetery on time and Sam had successfully managed to avoid her parents for the whole of the ceremony, until the very end when everyone had started to depart.

"Sammy..." Sam's mum walked up behind Sam and put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Sam carried on walking but Tom told her to let her mum speak. "Samantha, please don't ignore me... I know you probably don't have very much to say to me but..."

"Mum, I sure do have a lot to say to you, but I'm pretty sure you won't want to hear it." Sam said, turning round and facing her parents.

"Look, Sam, me and your mum, we're sorry... For what we said." Sam's dad interrupted, trying to make the situation a little easier for both of them.

"Well then, if you're really sorry, meet us at the restaurant by the hospital at seven." Sam said simply, ignoring her parent's thanks and relief, grabbing Tom's hand and leading him back to the car, before pulling him into a warm comforting hug.

"It's the right thing to do..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Here you go, another chapter! I promised you a konger one, so a longer one you get. I'm currently thinking up another fic, so look out for one... :3 As always, enjoy, rate and review! :D:3**

"Are you sure that we should take Ellie-May?" Tom asked Sam as she brushed her daughter's hair and put it into a cute plait and telling her daughter to go and put her shoes on.

"Yes. They have to find out sooner or later, so why not tonight?" Sam said, she wanted to take her daughter to meet her grandparents and she wasn't going to back down. Tom sighed and buttoned up his shirt, before going into the hallway to help Ellie-May tie her shoelaces.

"You look lovely, Samantha." Tom said, pulling his girlfriend into a hug and kissing her passionately, moving his hand further down his girlfriend's body to her bum, but felt his hand being batted away and his girlfriend muttering 'cheeky' in between kisses.

"Eughh! Mummy, daddy, that's yucky!" Ellie-May said, making Sam and Tom laugh and pull away from each other.

"Let's get in the car, then!" Tom said, picking his daughter up and taking her out to the car, strapping her in before getting in the passenger seat.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Thomas." Sam said as she got into the driver's seat and starting the car and starting off on the short journey to the restaurant by their workplace. The car was sitting, stopped at some red lights and Sam was desperately trying to cease her child's crying by kissing her sore finger.

"Sam... Watch out, Sam!" Tom shouted frantically and Sam whipped her head up to see a silver Nissan flying into her car, coming off the lane beside them. Sam braced herself as the car slammed into the left side of her car and Ellie-May let out a deafening scream. "Are you okay, Sam?" Tom asked frantically.

"Yeah, yeah... You?" Sam said, hauling the door of her Land Rover Sport open and taking in the sights. Some other cars had pulled over to watch as Tom climbed out of the car and looked in the taxi while Sam tried to get to a frantic Ellie-May who had been half-crushed by the impact of the crash.

"Sam... It's your parents in that car! And I hate to say it, but they're both long gone..." Tom shouted sadly, and Sam acknowledged this but carried on trying to get to her wailing daughter.

"It's okay, Ellie... Try and keep still, mummy's just coming to get you!" Sam said, finally pulling the back door of her car open and getting to her crying daughter. She carefully held her head in place, not knowing what damage there could be.

"Mummy... I'm tired..." Ellie-May said, her eyes drooping closed as Sam desperately tried to keep her awake.

"Tom! Get over here!" Sam shouted, noticing Tom on the phone, frantically speaking into the handset, shouting in details of the crash to the operator. He hung up after a while and ran over to the car where Sam was checking her daughters pulse.

"Tom, she's unconscious and bradychardic, her BP's low..." Sam said, letting Tom take over holding her daughter's head in place and climbing out to wait for the ambulance. After a few minutes, two came rushing to the scene and Jeff and Dixie climbed out of one, rushing over to Sam.

"We need a spinal board and collar, its Ellie, she's bradychardic and her GCS is 3... Please hurry!" Sam told the paramedics and Jeff ran back to the ambulance while Dixie ran back to the car with Sam.

"Right, Tom, I'll take it from here... Just go and be with Sam, she needs you." Dixie said gently, holding the young girl's head in place and waiting for Jeff. Jeff quickly came over with a spinal board and trolley, helping Dixie get Ellie-May immobilised while Tom comforted Sam.

"She's gonna be okay, Sam... It's all gonna be okay..."


	9. Chapter 9

_-One week has passed since the crash and Sam's parents funerals have been, just small event for family and close friends.-_

"Tom... Why haven't they taken Ellie off of the ventilator? What if it's been too long...? What if... What if she doesn't ever wake up?" Sam was breaking down in her boyfriend's arms, the worst condition Tom had ever seen her in. She hadn't been looking after herself, barely sleeping or eating and Tom was starting to worry about her.

"Don't think like that... She's strong; the doctors are even saying that she's getting better every minute!" Tom said, pulling his girlfriend into a tight hug, as if he would never let go of her. Just then, there was a cough from the ITU bed beside them, and a weak, incomprehensible mutter through the ventilator.

"Tom... Tom, get the doctor! Ellie, darling, just stay calm and try to breathe nicely... We'll get that tube out soon, babe..." Sam said, rubbing her hand soothingly on her daughter's head, trying to keep her calm. Tom ran out, returning seconds later with a semi-familiar male doctor and two nurses.

"Okay, we'll just get this out, will we, Ellie-May?" The doctor proceeded to gently ease the tube out of the girl's throat, careful not to budge her immobilised neck out of place. The tube came out with no problems and Ellie-May coughed a few times before speaking.

"Mummy... It hurts..." Ellie-May croaked out, reaching her hand out to touch her mum's face. Sam looked at her sympathetically.

"I know, I know baby but you have to be a big brave girl for mummy and when we get out of here, I'll take you for an ice-cream, any flavour you want..." Sam said, putting a smile on Ellie-May's face in an instant.

"Any flavour?" Ellie-May asked eagerly and Sam nodded. Tom sat beside her and held Sam's hand tight whilst stroking his daughter's hair out of her face to soothe her. The family stayed like this for a while, until Ellie was asleep and Sam felt relaxed enough to leave her daughter for a while.

"I think you should leave for a while, I'll stay, and go and get yourself something to eat and a night's sleep and come back in the morning when you've had a shower and everything?" Tom said, adding another bit firmly before Sam could interrupt. "No buts, you need to look after yourself." Sam realised this was probably a good idea and nodded before standing up.

"Right, Ellie, I promise I'll come and see you in the morning and I'll take you some chocolate... I love you..." Sam had to blink back the tears forming in the back of her eyes. "I really don't know what I'd do if you died..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10! Sorry, it's a bit fluffy but it's really to fill in the gap before the two finnishing chapters, which are coming next! Hope you enjoy and as always, rate and review!**

Sam walked in the door to the ITU room her daughter was peacefully sleeping in, catching sight of Tom who had drifted off in one of the plastic chairs beside the bed. Sam laughed slightly at the awkward way her boyfriend had fallen asleep before shaking his shoulder lightly.

"C'mon lazy, time to wake up..." Sam said softly, making him stir slightly before his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Sam... Is this for me?" Tom said, pointing at the bar of Galaxy, Ellie-May's favourite, in her hand. Sam laughed and pulled it away from his reach.

"Ehm, let me think about that..." Sam said sarcastically. "I think that would be a... No." Sam laughed, and Tom put on a mock-annoyed face and pouted, making his girlfriend laugh more, and causing her daughter to stir.

"Hey, babe... I brought you some of your things, and some Galaxy chocolate..." Sam said softly, stroking her daughter's hair out of her face.

"Thank you mummy... Neck hurts..." Ellie-May said, reaching her hand up to the neck brace that was keeping her neck securely in place.

"I know, baby... It'll be okay..." Sam said, sitting down next to Tom and chatting to them for a while until they were interrupted by a doctor walking in.

"Hello, Mr Kent and Ms Nicholls and hello, Ellie. How are you feeling?" Yet another doctor said, picking up the clipboard on the end of the bed and flicking through it.

"It's doctor." Tom and Sam said at the same time, before bursting out with fits of laughter.

"Neck..." Ellie-May said feebly.

"Well, the good news is that there is no lasting damage to the spinal cord, so that means that we can take that neck brace off. And we are also going to move you to a ward where you'll feel more comfortable." The doctor said, proceeding to remove the neck brace from the young girl's neck.

"Thank you." Tom said as the doctor left, sitting the back of the bed up to make his daughter more comfy.

"You know what; I think we should all go on holiday, somewhere sunny when we get out of here?" Sam suggested.

"Yeah, mummy! Because we don't get any sun here, it always rains!" Ellie said, a little more cheerfully now that she was going to be moved to a ward where she could see other kids.

"Yeah, I can have a look at some holidays tonight if you want?" Tom said, smiling at the suggestion. The three made small-talk for a while until they were interrupted by two porters walking in to take Ellie-May to a ward.

"I like it better here than in the other room..." Ellie-May said cheerfully. "The other room smelt like that stuff you use to clean the house when someone's been sick." She screwed up her face, making her parents laugh.

"Dettol?" Sam asked, still laughing at her daughter's facial expression.

"Where did we get this kid from?" Tom whispered sarcastically to Sam, making her laugh even more.

"Well, Tom... There are the birds, and the bees..."


	11. Chapter 11

**So... The penultamate chapter. Who's enjoyed? This Is Just A Sort Of Filler Chapter, I'm Not Sure How Good But The Epic Finale Is Coming In The Next Few Days3 Please Review! xx**

Five days passed with Tom and Sam staying with Ellie-May on alternate nights and days and she was recovering well so she was discharged from the hospital at 12am. The family left the hospital and out to the car that Sam had hired which was packed with suitcases ready for a five day trip to Paris.

"Are we going to Disney Land, mummy? Because that's where Emma from school went with her mummy and daddy." Ellie-May asked eagerly, excited to get out of hospital and go on a plane, a thing the four-year-old had never done.

"Yes, darling and we can see Minnie Mouse and Mickey Mouse and the princesses." Sam said, ruffling her daughter's hair as she strapped her into the car before going into the driver's seat of the car and starting the drive to the airport.

"Sam, have you got the passports? And the boarding cards?" Tom asked, receiving a smile and a nod from Sam who took them out of her pocket, passing them to him. "And the booking conformation for the hotel?"

"Yes, it's in my bag." Sam smiled, watching as Tom took the piece of paper out and checked everything was there. "Relax, Tom. That's what we're going on holiday to do." Sam laughed, watching as Tom put everything safely in his rucksack for when they arrived at the airport.

"And, we're here!" Sam said excitedly, looking to her daughter who was looking very excited, when she pulled up at the airport. Sam scooped up Ellie-May from the back seat and left Tom to take all of the bags.

"We'd like to check in for the flight to Paris that departs at 14.50, flight number PA13." Sam said, smiling at the receptionist who was sitting behind the check-in desk at Holby Airport. They had got through security with no problem, so everything was going to plan.

"Is it just the three of you?" The receptionist asked. Sam nodded, smiling and placing Ellie-May down on the floor. "Okay can I have your boarding tickets and passports, please?" The receptionist took the documents, studying each of them carefully before smiling. "If you would just put your cases in, you're at terminal 3 and I hope you enjoy your holiday!"

"Thanks!" Sam said as Tom placed the bags onto the conveyor belt and watched them get taken away. Ellie complained of needing the toilet, so the trio headed off in the direction of the loos. The three sat on chairs, waiting for the flight to come up on the board. After what seemed like hours of waiting, Sam and Tom watched intently as it flashed up, seeing the one word they didn't want to see – Delayed.

"Great. Just great."


	12. Chapter 12

**So... Here it is, the final chapter! I've made it longer to finish it off and I do hope you enjoy it! Thank you to everyone who has suppourted me throughout this fanfic, especially Minxheart who has reviewed almost all of my chapters! Also, I'm thinking of writing a sequel so if you have any ideas that you want included, just give me a PM. Enjoy! x**

Sam, Tom and Ellie-May stepped off the plane and into the overwhelming heat of Paris. The family's flight had been delayed by four hours, and the trio were absolutely shattered when their plane finally arrived and they all slept most of the way to France.

"Whoa! Look Ellie, there's the big Eiffel Tower!" Sam said, pointing to the top part of the huge metal structure and making her daughter stare in awe at the massive city. The family got through security pretty quickly and without any problems and got a taxi to take them to their hotel.

"Oh. My. God." Sam said, staring in complete amazement at the huge, modern and expensive looking block of apartments that the taxi had pulled up beside. "You didn't have to book something like this!" Sam was amazed at how Tom would choose somewhere posh like the apartments they were looking at.

"Only the best for my two favourite ladies!" Tom said, picking up his daughter and walking inside and up to the reception desk. He handed the booking conformation over and used his very limited skills in speaking French to thank the receptionist and work out what number their apartment was. The three made it up the stairs with Tom lugging the heavy suitcases and Sam carrying Ellie-May on her shoulders.

"And we're here." Sam said, slipping the key-card into the slot on the door and pushing open the door, revealing a modern apartment. There were two doors leading out of the main living room area – one to the bathroom and the other to the bedroom with a double bed and a single bed. Ellie-May wriggled out of Sam's arms and ran over to the balcony, closely followed by her parents who joined the four-year-old in gazing out of the window, looking over the bustling city.

"What do you want to do tonight? I was thinking maybe the Eiffel Tower and had dinner in the little cafe at the top?" Tom asked, flicking through the phrase book he was holding, trying to find a witty or somewhat sarcastic phrase to say to Sam. Little did he know that Sam was amazingly bi-lingual.

"Yeah, sounds good... We might have to get the lift up though, I'm shattered!" Sam said, laughing a little at her partner's interest in a Tourist phrasebook. She knew he had a memory like a fish when it came to complicated foreign verbs and wondered why he would even attempt to construct a sentence.

Sam and Tom unpacked while Ellie-May played on her Nintendo, putting all of their clothes into the wardrobes in the apartment. When they were almost finished, there was a high pitched scream and a smash from through in the main room. Sam and Tom jumped up instinctively and ran through to the living area. The two took in the surroundings of their daughter staring at a smashed glass, clearly shaken up.

"Come here, Ellie... You hurt?" Tom said, scooping up his daughter and watching as she shook her head. Tom smiled at her and took her through to the bedroom while Sam cleared the glass up. An hour passed and the family had all had showers and gotten dressed and left, hand in hand to walk to the famous tower.

"I guess we're going to take the lift up, you two look knackered...?" Tom said, leading his two favourite girls before trying to remember the phrase he had constructed from his little phrasebook a couple of hours earlier. "Ou êtes-vous juste un mauviette?"

"Who are you calling a wimp? You're the one who wouldn't fight me for that glass of wine..." Sam said sarcastically, giving him a play punch on the arm and muttering a very inappropriate verb under her breath.

"How... How can you speak such good French?" Tom said, truly confused at how his five-year partner had not shown him her talent in all those years.

"Some people are just naturally amazing at everything... French, intubation, being cool, playing drums, sex..." Sam whispered the last one in her boyfriend's ear, making him laugh. The lift pulled up onto the top floor and the family stepped out of the lift. They were seated at the table within minutes and the three had a lovely meal, with Tom about to make it even better.

"Sam... I have something to ask you..." Tom said, looking his partner in the eye and fingering the object in his pocket. He got up out of his seat and knelt down on one knee, pulling the box out and opening it to reveal a huge diamond set in an elegant silver ring.

"Ferez-vous l'honneur de devenir ma femme?" Tom said, and Sam looked in awe at the gorgeous ring being offered to her. Sam was going to explode with excitement as Tom placed the ring on her finger and pulled her into a passionate kiss, the rest of the restaurant erupting in applause. Sam pulled away for breath and stared into Tom's eyes.

"Oui, Oui, je t'aime!" Sam said, looking into Tom's eyes and holding his hands romantically.

"That kiss was really yucky, mummy and daddy! Eeeeww!"


End file.
